


three in the morning

by soapilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Flustered Shirabu Kenjirou, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi being romantic, Teasing, in that order, my boy needs a break, or so he thinks, studying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapilly/pseuds/soapilly
Summary: maybe pulling an all nighter with his senpai wasn't such a bad idea, after all.orSemi needs help with studying, Shirabu eventually agrees to assist, and some confessions take place.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	three in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i really want to say a big thank you to all of you who read my last semishira fanficition!! your support means a WHOLE lot <3
> 
> enjoy this story!!

''Come on, it's not that hard.'' Shirabu yawned, stretching his arms out. ''Even a child like Goshiki could do it.''

Semi just glared at him, turning his head back to the piece of paper covered in blue scribbles. 

The two Shiratorizawa students were studying together. Well, it was actually Shirabu helping his senpai with his English homework. 

_(''Look.'' Semi said, turning a deep shade of red in the corners of his cheeks. ''I might... uh, need your... help, I guess.''_

_Semi needing help from Shirabu wasn't something casual. In fact, Shirabu couldn't recall a single time Semi has asked for his cooper-haired kouhai's help, which made Shirabu even more suspicious._

_''With what?'' The second-year asked harshly, looking at Semi._

_''Well, you know... I heard that you're quite good in English- oi, don't look so full of yourself!'' Semi muttered, looking at his kouhai's satisfied smirk._

_''Okay, and what about it? Is Semi-senpai trying to tell me he's got problems with English?'' Shirabu mocked the taller setter, his smirk still visible on his face. Semi pouted at that, looking offended._

_''I don't have any problems with my English, thank you very much.'' Semi said, avoiding Shirabu's eyes.. ''I just have a lot of homework, and an exam coming soon, so I thought I could use some help. But, if you're not willing to-''_

_''Fine, I'll help you.'' Shirabu cut in. Semi looked at his kouhai with a shocked expression.)_

To be completely honest, Shirabu didn't know why he agreed to tutoring Semi either. 

_It was probably just an impulse,_ Shirabu thought. _He would have helped me too, I guess._

These two were currently sitting in Shirabu's dorm - and it was almost 3 in the morning. Taichi, Shirabu's roommate, was sleeping over in Goshiki's dorm this night, so the two setters had the whole room for themselves. It's not like Shirabu intentionally made Taichi leave, though. Their studying session just didn't seem to come to an end, even when the clock read _one am_ , so Kawanishi decided to sleep somewhere else. 

__

_(''No, no. I'm sorry, Kawanishi, I'll leave. Goodnight.'' Semi said and stood up, ready to go to his own room._

__

_''Oh, don't worry about it, Semi-san. I'll just sleep over somewhere.'' Taichi said graciously, grabbing his pillow. ''Have fun you two.'' The red hair smirked, looking directly into his best friend's eyes. Shirabu glared at him, ready to whack him with his own pillow._

__

_''Well, where are you going to go?'' Semi still seemed unconvinced. Taichi just shrugged._

__

_''Maybe Goshiki will be nice enough to let me sleep in his room.'' Kawanishi said, already closing the door behind him.)_

''Speaking of Goshiki, is there something going on with him and Kawanishi?'' Semi asked curiously, turning his head towards Shirabu. The shorter teen snorted, making sure the noise was quiet enough for Semi to miss it. 

''Maybe. Why do you ask?'' The cooper-haired boy shrugged, scribbling something on his own piece of paper.

''Oh, no reason at all. Goshiki just doesn't seem to stop talking about how talented and helpful Kawanishi is, and I was wondering if Kawanishi has been like this too'' Semi chuckled, going back to his notes. 

Shirabu shrugged again, eyes focused on his pen. 

''I guess you could say there's... something between them, I guess.'' Kenjirou said without a single emotion in his voice. ''But don't change the subject. It's three in the morning, and I'm not asleep, because my senpai is too dumb to do his English homework by himself.'' 

Semi gripped the piece of paper in his hand with a grunt. 

''It's not my fault English is so stupid!'' The taller setter threw his hands in the air, confusion painted on his face. 

''Just... do the rest of the questions. You've got only four left. And they're actually quite easy. Come on'' Shirabu encouraged, taking his, third this night, cup of tea. Semi muttered something in response and got back to his homework. 

Shirabu wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't actually upset about not being asleep in that moment. In fact, he liked the time he was spending with Semi on his homework. The ash-blonde teen would even say something funny from time to time. Shirabu was grateful for his skills at hiding emotions, because if he lacked them, he would now be probably sprawled on the floor, laughing. Instead, he just snorted or silently chuckled at Semi's comments, if he felt like it. 

Shirabu also liked the fact, that he was being able to stare at Semi all he wanted. The third-year setter didn't really bother to look up from his homework, unless he had questions about the excersises. Shirabu observed Semi's face carefully - whenever he did not understand the question, his dark brows would furrow, and his lips would form into a pout, or a completely straight line. Shirabu really liked his lips. They looked so soft, it made Shirabu wonder if Eita was maybe using some sort of chapstick? And how would they feel against his own lips? Was Semi- 

''...bu? Shiraaabu? Are you there?'' a familiar voice made the cooper-haired teen snap out of his fantasies. He looked his senpai in the eyes. Semi looked slightly amused, waving his hand in front of Shirabu with a grin plastered to his face. 

The shorter setter felt a blush make its was to his cheeks. He didn't even realize he was thinking about Eita, especially not about such things including the ash-blonde teen. 

Shirabu slapped his senpai's hand with a pout on his face. 

''What do you want?'' Shirabu asked, trying to stay focused. 

''The last question. Can you explain this to me?'' Semi asked, pointing at the sentence written on the bottom of his piece of paper.

Shirabu approached his senpai, trying to read the problematic question, but he couldn't focus on it. His mind was just somewhere else... 

_What the hell?,_ Shirabu thought. _Why was I thinking about... kissing Semi? Oh my god. I don't like him, do I? No, no way. It's not my fault he looks so good like this. Any decent person would admit that he's attractive. It's completely normal. Nothing to worry about. Right? Fuck, I'm too gay for that, what the hell-_

''You're beautiful.'' 

Shirabu snapped back to reality, turning his head to his senpai with the speed of light. Semi looked just as surprised as Shirabu did. The ash-blonde teen covered his mouth with his right hand, as a dark shade of red made its way to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

''What?'' Shirabu uttered, looking in disbelief. 

''It's nothing! Forget about it-'' Semi started, but got cut off. 

Shirabu looked his senpai dead in the eye, not changing his position. He felt like he wasn't able to move, stuck in the ground like a column. 

''What did you say?'' Shirabu finally breathed out, not moving. 

''You're beautiful'' Semi blurted out, trying his best not to flinch, as he felt Shirabu stare at him. 

''O-okay'' Shirabu stuttered, not really sure how to respond 

Of course he thought Semi was beautiful, too. He just... He couldn't just say it like that, could he? No, of course not. Semi probably didn't even mean it, he... 

''Hell, I really wanna kiss you." 

The time has stopped for Shirabu. He locked his eyes with the ash-blonde teen. Shirabu sucked in a sharp breath. 

"What are you talking about?" Shirabu finally asked, now trying to avoid his senpai's gaze as much as it was possible. 

The cooper-haired setter heard a laugh coming from the other boy. 

"Nevermind. I guess the late hour isn't really any good for me. Being honest at night is so much easier, you know?" Semi whispered, his voice tired. 

"Yeah." Shirabu nodded, fixing his gaze on his fidgeting fingers. "I guess it really is." 

There was an awkward silence which neither of them really knew how to break. After some time, which seemed like forever, Semi scribbled something on his homework and tucked the piece of paper under the second-year's nose. 

"I think I get it now. Can you make sure I didn't make any mistakes?" Semi asked. 

Shirabu still didn't look at his senpai, turning his head away and grabbing the paper. 

"Sure" 

After Shirabu checked Semi's homework (which Eita, by the way, did correctly), the cooper-haired boy turned around and fixed his gaze on the third-year, trying to stop himself from stuttering. 

"There are no mistakes. I think you actually get it now" Shirabu nodded calmly, handing the paper to a shocked Semi. 

"Wow" Semi finally managed to respond, looking at his homework with pride. The taller setter stood up, grabbing his bag from the floor. 

"Well." Semi started, trying to fix his messy locks a little. "Thank you for your help. God, it's so late, and I'm really sorry you had to stay awake for me." 

Shirabu just shrugged, seeming unbothered. 

"No big deal. I'm glad you get it all now, though." Shirabu said, playing with his fingers, not bothering to stand up. 

"Yeah. I do. Thanks again." Semi breathed out, making his way towards the door, Shirabu's eyes fixed on his back. 

Just as Semi was about to open the door, he heard a quiet voice from behind him. 

"Hey, Semi" Shirabu said under his breath, still sitting on the floor. "Did you actually want to kiss me?" 

Semi stiffened, his palm still gripping the door handle. Not wanting to look his kouhai in the eyes, he just nodded slowly. 

"Yeah." Semi managed to utter. "I really did." 

There were some footsteps behind him, and before Semi could react, a familiar voice, now close to his ears, said: 

"Do you still want to do it now?" 

Semi turned around, fixing his gaze on Shirabu's beautiful brown eyes, slightly mixed with some grey tones, now painted with confusion. Semi's gaze went a little lower, to his kouhai's sharp nose covered in, a little bit faded now, freckles. Just below, there were his lips. Oh, how much Semi has been thinking about tasting those lips, now pink and slightly parted, waiting for a response. 

"And what if I do?" Semi breathed out, getting closer to Shirabu, whose eyes were now fixed on the taller setter's lips only. 

Semi felt a harsh tug on his hoodie, and suddenly he was being pressed up against Shirabu's warm body. 

It was a simple press of lips, really, but it was enough to make Shirabu's stomach flutter. He's never really kissed anybody, and it was painfully obvious, that he had no idea what to do next. 

Fortunately, Semi was a little bit more experienced, so not only did he wrap his arms around Shirabu's smaller body, but he also tilted his head, deepening the kiss, earning a soft whimper from the cooper-haired boy. 

Shirabu's palms made their way to the back of Semi's head immediately. After a few seconds of simple kissing, the shorter setter tugged on Semi's ash-blonde locks, getting a response right away. 

"Shirabu" Semi breathed out, pressing himself more into Shirabu's embrace, trying to be as close to him as he could. 

These two were kissing, completely lost in each other. First kiss, second kiss, the third, forth... Shirabu stopped counting somewhere around here, until he felt Semi's kisses somewhere else than on his lips. 

Semi started planting soft kisses on Shirabu's neck, making the younger setter completely forget about everything. He was panting, getting lost in the pleasure Semi was making him feel. 

That was, until Shirabu felt Semi's teeth graze against his collarbone. Even though it felt _amazing_ , Shirabu knew there was still something important to do. 

"Semi..." Shirabu managed to say, trying to calm his breathing a little. 

"Yeah?" Semi asked, not stopping to nibble on Shirabu's collarbone. 

Shirabu gathered all the self control he had, saying seriously: 

"We need to stop." 

Semi actually stopped his actions, looking up at Shirabu with worry in his eyes. 

"What happened, Kenji?", Semi asked curiously. Shirabu smiled to himself at the nickname. 

"Look. We need to... talk." Shirabu finally said. 

When they both sat down on the shorter setter's bed, Shirabu, without looking at Semi, asked: 

"Do you even really like me, Eita?" 

Semi's eyes widened. 

"Haven't I made it obvious, though?" The ash-blonde snickered, grabbing Shirabu's hand. "Of course I like you, Kenjirou. I've been thinking about kissing you since I first saw you, dumbass." 

A dark blush covered Shirabu's face, as he listened to Semi, his eyes blown wide. 

"Oh, well. It makes sense, I guess" Shirabu muttered under his breath, embarassed. Semi snorted, getting closer to the second-year. 

"Well? Do _you_ like me, Kenji?" Semi teased, planting a kiss on the cooper-haired boy's cheek, making him smile softly. 

"You're okay, I guess" Shirabu finally admitted, earning a sincere laugh from the other boy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah no, i can't reslly write kissing scenes, but i tried😭 
> 
> thank you so much for reading this story!!
> 
> i hope you liked it <3
> 
> comments or kudos are really appreciated! :D
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/soapilly?s=09


End file.
